storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sodor and the Storm Part 2
Coming Soon |writer= Jacobacranmer |previous= Sodor and the Storm Part 1/ The New Engines |next= Sodor and the Storm Part 3/ The Aftermath }} Sodor and the Storm Part 2 also known as The Hurricane is the sixth individual special and the second part of the three part Sodor and the Storm special. Plot They knew the hurricane was going to be upon them. Then, the rain came down harder and the wind blew fiercer. It was the fiercest wind the engines and people had ever known. The wind ripped off roofs. It blew down trees and flattened fences. “Jacob,” said Katie scaredly, “I'm scared.” “Me too,” Jacob replied. “As am I,” said Sierra. “So am I,” added Lily. “So is everyone else,” said Kenzee. “Way to state the obvious,” Logan said sarcastically. Then, the power went out in the shed and it got cold. Jacob and Sierra lit the steam engines’ fires and lanterns so they could see and have warmth. They divided into groups of 4 and got into one of the engine's cabs. Jacob, Sierra, Katie, and Trent were in Madison. Kira, Cassie, Caroline, and Brady were in Rosie. Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Gwen were in Brady. Brianna, Haley, Kary, and Natasha were in Arthur. Leshawna, Mallory, Rylie, and Maddox were in Benjamin and Lily, Kenzee, Logan, and Levi were in Murdoch. Then there was trouble! The wind blew so hard that it knocked a tree onto the shed and the roof collapsed. No one was hurt but the engines were trapped in the shed. “Well that's just great,” said Murdoch. “My paint is sure to be scratched now,” complained Marie. “We're stuck under a collapsed shed and that's what you're worried about?!” objected Olivia. “Yes,” Marie said snootily, “But you wouldn't understand, you don't have splendid paint like me.” “Grrr,” said Olivia. “Okay you two,” said Brady, “Calm down.” “Whatever,” replied Olivia. Then, the wind died down. “I think we're in the eye of the storm,” said Jacob. “What does that mean?” inquired Madison. “It means,” said Jacob, “That we're halfway through the storm.” “That's good,” said Benjamin. “Indeed,” Kylie agreed. Then, the wind picked up again. Then there was trouble! The wind was so powerful that it picked up the shed roof and it took Madison with it, with Jacob, Sierra, Katie and Trent inside. “Madison!” shouted Rosie scaredly. “Jacob! Sierra!” shouted Kira. “Trent! Katie!” shouted Brianna. “That's not good!” Caroline exclaimed, “My brother just got sucked into that evil storm. What will our parents say?!” Meanwhile, in the storm, Madison and the kids were freaking out. “We're all gonna die!” exclaimed Katie and Trent. “Relax,” said Jacob soothingly, “No one is going to die. We're all going to be fine.” That calmed Katie and Trent. “Do you really believe that?” Sierra whispered to Jacob. “Nope,” Jacob replied, “I just didn't want them to freak out.” Then, the wind stopped. “The storm,” said Jacob, “I-I-It's over.” Then, Madison began to fall to the ground. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * Katie * Kenzee * Lily * Logan * Brianna * Caroline * Trent * * * Brady the Human * Maddox * Mallory * Levi * Natasha * Haley * Kary * Mike * Zoey * Gwen * Cameron * Leshawna Locations * Knapford Sheds Category:Specials Category:Sodor and the Storm Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes